Lost Hope
by RyouYami
Summary: Rasuka Haruno has a lot of love issues with her lover Gaara, and Madara. She only wants the best for both of them, but also wants the best for herself. She is trying to get both their loves, but that can't possibly turn out good.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Hope

Rasuka Haruno

It was a dark night when he found me. At first I was terrified of this strange boy coming toward me. My family had been slaughtered and I had nowhere to go. He boy seemed so nice though. He helped me up from the ground and asked me if I was hurt, and I said I wasn't but he still checked me anyways. He had dark black hair that spiked up at the top slightly. He had mysterious black eyes that flashed red once in a while. His name was Izuna Uchiha.

"Rasuka, are you up yet?" Sakura, my adopted older sister, asked pounding on my door. I rolled over on my moaning as I moved. "Hurry up we have some errands to run for mom and dad." Sakura said, then I heard her footsteps fade away. _Errands?__I__don__'__t__want__to._I thought angrily crawling out of my bed. I wasn't going to go shopping for stuff with my sister again, not today.

When I was dressed in my black dress, and my headband was securely tied on my head, in the same fashion as my sisters, I snuck out. It was easy for me to sneak out of my window and just jump from roof to roof. I wasn't sure where I was going but I had an idea. The only place nobody would ever bother me.

The forest was quiet at this time of day. Luckily my small hiding place was somewhere secluded and not easily noticeable, unless you have been there. Besides I had cast a concealing jutsu over it even though Lady Tsunade had warned me about my power. Now that I thought about it, she never actually explained to me why I couldn't use any of my jutsu's. She merely said it was a danger to myself and the village, so I never used anything above my control.

"Boy am I tired?" I grumbled groggily walking into my hiding spot. Something rustled behind me. I turned my shuriken escaping my hand and flying at the unsuspected visitor.

"Waah, watch it Rasuka." Kiba said barely dodging the shuriken. Akamaru barked at me happily. Such a big dog he was.

"Sorry, don't sneak up on a ninja." I told him sarcastically. Kiba was one of the few friends that I allowed here, mostly because he was absolutely in love with me. My feelings for him were…indifferent. He was cute and funny, but my heart was already filled with love for others.

"Ha yeah because you are such a powerful ninja." Kiba teased jumping off Akamaru and came toward me. "So what are you doing here anyways? Running away from home again." He said with a smile.

"More like escaping Sakura." I told him with a smile back. Kiba sat down on a rock that was located a few feet away from me.

"Sakura can get a little bit annoying, but since Sasuke has returned she has been doing anything to make sure he is happy." Kiba looked at me endearingly. "Isn't it amazing how in love they are? Sasuke came back for her, well technically he came back for Naruto, but I'm sure Sakura was a big part too." Kiba said looking down. He knew that my feelings for him were indifferent, so he gave up on me a long time ago.

"Eh, ya know I here Ino is single, unless she got back with Chouji." I commented trying to make things better. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah right like I would ever consider Ino." He said disgusted.

"Just a thought." I mumbled sitting beside him. Kiba touched my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm sorry but I have to." He muttered pulling my face close to his. His lips pressed against mine forcefully. I mumbled trying to talk but couldn't get the words out. I pushed him away.

"Kiba I don't like you that way. I'm sorry but that was too far." I almost screamed. Kiba nodded and left. He rode away on Akamaru and I could have sworn he as crying. "I'm sorry, but I already have someone, well two somebody's." I whispered thinking about them. Gaara's soft smile that is very rare to see. But then my head was clouded with the sweet face of Izuna, leaning down close to me and whispering to me. His warm body pressing softly against mine, his heart beating.

"Thinking about me again?" The cold nonchalant voice asked almost sarcastically.

"Gaara!" I almost cheered seeing his standing above me on the tree. He jumped down landing in front of me. His red hair blowing in the wind.

"I've missed you." He whispered. I shuddered at how deep and heartfelt his voice was. I got off the rock and threw my body into his. He hugged me back, his body pressing hard against me.

"I've missed you so much." I mumbled against his chest. He moaned softly, making my body vibrate against his.

"Rasuka…" Gaara whispered looking down at me. I looked up at his eyes and waited. "I came here for a reason…my body needs you." He continued his eyes darting away from me momentarily. I smiled slightly.

"My body needs you too." I replied showing him the way I felt. Gaara stared straight at me.

"What should we do about that?" he asked softly. I knew what I wanted, but in the middle of the forest? It wasn't really a good place.

"Go to the sand village and into your room." I replied in a whisper. Gaara looked at me gravely.

"How about we go the leaf village and into your room?" He asked in reply. I shook my head.

"My house is too busy with life; it wouldn't be good to have…" I cut myself off before saying the word. Gaara looked down his pale green eyes glimmering.

"Say it." He commanded with an evil smile. I gulped trying to think of a way to get around it. "Say it now." He commanded harsher.

"It wouldn't be good to have _sex_there." I said it desperately. Gaara smiled reaching down, pulling my chin up.

"That's not a very nice word." He whispered softly pulling my lips against his. My body rubbed up against his forcefully. My hand wrapped around the back of his head pulling his lips harder against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling my body tighter and harder against his. Suddenly a force filled me.

"Gaara, do you feel that?" I asked pulling away from him. Immediately I understood what the feeling was, and why I had to leave. "I have to go, sorry Gaara. I promise I'll visit you in the sand village soon." I told him just before vanishing.

Chapter 2

Other life

"I've been waiting." The dark and dangerous voice said as I entered the room. Madara turned around to look at me, through his mask of course. Kabuto stood next to him hunching over.

"Awe, the beautiful Rasuka greets us with her presence." Kabuto said softly. I glared at him sharply.

"Madara, what is it love?" I asked sweetly. He waved his hand for me to come closer. I obeyed walking softly on the ground over to him. He touched my chin softly.

"I just wanted to see that you are still alive. A war is about to erupt, and I want you to stay alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Other life

"I've been waiting." The dark and dangerous voice said as I entered the room. Izuna turned around to look at me, through his mask of course. Kabuto stood next to him hunching over.

"Awe, the beautiful Rasuka greets us with her presence." Kabuto said softly. I glared at him sharply.

"Izuna, what is it love?" I asked sweetly. He waved his hand for me to come closer. I obeyed walking softly on the ground over to him. He touched my chin softly.

"I just wanted to see that you are still alive. A war is about to erupt, and I want you to stay alive." Izuna was kind to me, but he was still slightly crazy. I nodded.

"Well I'm alive." I told him backing away. I did love Izuna for a lot of reasons, mainly because he had saved me when we were young, but he could be too much even for me. Besides I was in a sour mood after Gaara.

"Don't act so sour to me, girl." He hissed grabbing my shoulders. I stared at him going limp. He was doing something to make me limp, but I didn't know what. "Kabuto show Rasuka back to her _room._" Izuna hissed letting me go, and turned away. Kabuto came toward me and took my hand softly.

"Let's go." He whispered leading me away. I was taking soft breaths thinking about my life. Izuna was my life, but what about Sakura and Kiba and Gaara. He was already pretty made at me and now I made things worse. I should probably go see him again, but not now. I needed to do other things here.

"Hey, Rasuka." Zetsu said walking toward me in the hall. Well his white face said.

"So you finally returned." His black face said sourly. I shrugged.

"I come back once a week ya know." I told them with a smile, a fake smile.

"Hurry up." Kabuto growled pulling my arm almost out of its socket. I hurried after him, passing Zetsu up. "You should leave master Izuna alone for a while." Kabuto told me when we got to my room. I was way ahead of him. Izuna needed some time alone, and so did I.

Stacks of paper work cluttered my desk. I growled taking care of the top papers and moving down. I was in an ever worse mood than usual after Rasuka just left me like she did. I could see the worry in her eyes when she left and almost panicked myself.

"Gaara you need to take a break." Temari said walking into the room with Kankuro. I looked up at them and growled. I did not want to be with them at this moment. "Awe what's wrong? Don't tell me Rasuka problems?" Temari put her hand on her hip and stared at me.

"Ha, I can't even believe Rasuka is with you. You're so different." Kankuro added his two scents as usual. He was wrong actually. Rasuka was more like me than he knew. Rasuka had an inner pain that nobody not even Sakura knew about. Rasuka was open with me, and told me everything or at least I hoped she did.

"Go away." I growled annoyed already by them. Temari slapped her hands down on my desk.

"You're going out with us, and you'll enjoy it." Temari commanded. I knew I wasn't going to win this war with her. She was the older sister, and there was no going back from that.

"Where are we going?" I asked gruffly. Temari smiled lighting up by my acceptance.

"We are throwing a ball here actually. I forgot to tell you…" Temari trailed off seeing my raging eyes.

"A ball here?" I asked in almost a scream. She shrugged.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. So you need to get ready." Temari took Kankuro's hand and floored it out of here. Great now I was having a party down stairs, and I doubted Rasuka was even going to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ball at the Sand Village

**Okay sorry about the long wait for this but it's finally here! Chapter 3! Now I warn this was kinda random and was just a little weird. I made a few random couples so that people had other people to dance with so…please review! Also it switches between Gaara and Rasuka's point of view in case your wondering.**

* * *

><p>The invite was a small piece of paper that a carrier pigeon had flown to me. I had been in my bedroom when Sakura ran up screaming my name. She told me about the Ball and told me to get ready because I had no choice but to go. Sakura had picked out a very pretty dress for me to wear there. It was short and frilly at the bottom. The top part was butterfly necked and was long sleeved. It was a black dress of course to match my black hair.<p>

"Awe you look so cute." Sakura cheered coming into my room. Sakura looked very pretty. She was wearing a long pink gown that was sleeveless. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "Did you do your hair?" she asked in awe. I nodded touching the many clips I had added. My hair was pulled up into two pigtails with black clips holding all the small hairs back.

"Sakura hurry up." I heard Sasuke yell from downstairs. I wasn't surprised to hear Sasuke. They were obviously going together, but then I thought about Gaara.

"Well I'll see you at the sand village. Don't be late." Sakura threatened hurrying away. I sighed taking a seat on my bed. I really didn't want to go, but I knew Gaara wanted to see me there and Sakura would kill me if I didn't. I guess I was going without a choice.

The tux Temari had picked out was tight and bugged the freak out of me. It was a dark red and made my hair look almost orange. Temari had told me that I looked amazing and Rasuka was going to love it, but I doubted her logic.

"There finished." Temari announced coming out of the bathroom. My eye twitched. She was wearing a skin tight blue dress that went way above her knees. It showed almost all of her cleavage and she had fishnets on her legs and arms. Her hair was pulled back into one big puff ball. "What do you think?" She asked posing. Kankuro started to laugh hysterically just to get punched in the arm by a very angry Temari. I cringed again from the sight.

"Temari." I heard a very depressed voice call from downstairs. Shikamaru was here.

"Coming." She replied brightly. "The party has begun." She told me with a wink and vanished down the stairs. Kankuro followed in suite hoping to find a single kunoichi to be with. I sighed preparing myself for a very long night. If Rasuka didn't show up that is. When she's around my life feels…complete. Downstairs I headed.

The party was bumping when I finally arrived. I had taken as much time as possible before actually having to come. I noticed right away Sakura and Sasuke dancing in the middle of the dance floor, Sakura looking overly happy and Sasuke just dull. Naruto was over by the food table with Hinata. She was wearing a gorgeous blue and gray gown, and her hair was pulled back. She looked beautiful. Neji and Tenten stood together near the dance floor talking to each other. Tenten was dressed in a white gown that had long flowing sleeves. Her hair was normal. Temari and Shikamaru were dancing together in on the dance floor as well. Temari was dressed rather…erm…un lady like.

Lee, Shino, and Kiba all stood together talking about there single lives. I felt a little awkward seeing Kiba after all he was in love with me. He saw me and just nodded. Shino and Lee both looked over at me. Lee waved for me to come over. I shrugged walking toward them.

"Rasuka, look out." Ino called out. I looked to my right and a giant ball was coming at me. I quickly jumped over it and pounced on top of it. It unrolled and shrunk to expose Chouji. I landed beside him.

"What were you doing?" I asked sternly. Chouji got back up and Ino was beside him making sure he wasn't hurt.

"I tripped." He told me panting. I noticed that Ino was dressed in a very beautiful gown that was short and had short sleeves. It was a dark purple and her hair was pulled back and a small gold crown was set on top.

"Sheesh watch yourself." I grumbled finally getting over to Lee, Shino, and Kiba.

"Rasuka you must dance with me." Lee announced striking a pose. The rest of us stared at him blankly.

"Lee don't be stupid." I told him waving him away. Lee was crushed.

"But neither of us have dance partners…and you're the only girl left…" He whined. I glared at him.

"I have a dance partner, but I don't know where he is." I growled looking everywhere for Gaara. I wanted to just sit down and talk to him for a while. Lee cried writing himself a note.

"Rasuka has a dance partner. I have learned yet another valuable lesson from the lovely Rasuka." He talked to himself.

"What about me?" Shino asked creepily standing beside me. A growing creepiness grew in me.

"NO." I said clearly and not hesitating. Shino just stepped away into the darkness and vanished.

"Rasuka…" Kiba said quietly. I looked at him plainly. "I know you don't want to dance with me, so don't worry." He assured me. I felt a little bad for him, but it didn't change how I felt.

"Kiba…its okay." I told him softly. Kiba smiled at me slightly and walked away. I knew he needed time to be alone.

"The Party is here!" A drunk voice called out as the front door burst open. Jiraiya walked in holding a bottle obviously drunk. "Now where are all the pretty ladies?" He asked burping. He looked around the room and spotted Ino. "Come here my sweet little blond." He walked toward her stumbling. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

"I warned him about coming here." Lady Tsunade said growling. She was holding Jiraiya back with her hand. Shizune stood behind her holding little Ton-Ton in her arms.

"My lady what should we do with him?" Shizune asked softly. Lady Tsunade smiled brightly.

"Let's take him out and beat some sense into him." Lady Tsunade looked around and spotted me. "Rasuka go find Gaara and tell him I have arrived." She commanded. I nodded to her, just as she and Shizune dragged Jiraiya outside. I looked around and decided to head up the stairs.

All was quiet up here. The party was downstairs, and I wasn't feeling in a party mood. My stomach was hollow and I couldn't get the feeling of lost love out of my system. Rasuka had just left without another word. She seemed so frazzled. I still couldn't wrap my head around what she was feeling. What was going through her head.

Downstairs I heard a moderately loud boom, like the front door getting blown open. I was sure that everybody down there could handle whatever it was. I wondered is Rasuka was down there kicking somebody. She did always enjoy kicking people if they got in her way. When I first met her a few years ago she tried to kick me, but I dodged her and trapped her in my sand prison. She started to cry, the first time I ever saw her cry and let her go. She then did kick me really hard in the leg. After that we walked around the forest for a few hours just talking, and I fell in love with the girl.

Lately Rasuka has been acting weird. Whenever we start to get close she immediately takes herself away from me, and goes. She used to be very open to getting close and intimate, but now she declines any offer I try to make. I mean I don't even want the sex I just want to lay beside her and talk about our lives, like we use to.

Footsteps approached my door and I just guessed it was Temari coming to drag me down to the party and force me to enjoy myself. I didn't want to deal with her at all. I hurried over to my window ready to sneak out.

"Really, the old out the window routine?" A familiar sarcastic voice said. I turned away from the window and saw beauty. Rasuka was dressed in a beautiful black dress that was short and showed her wonderful legs. She smiled at me. "I know an even better way out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life lessons

**Okay so anyways I guess this is kinda going off on its own little adventure, but I'm sure some action will com eventually…well I should know I'm the author but whatever. I need more reviews so please Review please I will pay you money if you do (Kakuzu reference) I must warn you there will be some…sex scenes between Rasuka and Gaara and well I'm not the best at this, I'm better at yaoi but please just try to get the picture. **

I winked at Gaara and looked around to make sure nobody was around to catch us. Gaara moved away from the window and came toward me. I couldn't help but stare at his red tux. He looked…overly good in it.

"What do you have planned?" He asked in a grim voice. I knew he was still mad at me for just leaving like I did, but I had good reason to.

"Take my hand and away we go." I told him with a smile. Reluctantly Gaara took my hand. I did a quick sign and we vanished from his room. When the room cleared we were standing in my secret room under the sand village.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked looking around the small room. I walked over to the small blue couch and sat down.

"Welcome to viva la Rasuka." I told him teasingly. Gaara stood there looking almost awkward. "Gaara calm down…your acting different." I noted. Gaara took a breath.

"You just left…why?" He asked deeply. My eyes fell to the dark ground. How was I going to explain this to him exactly? I mean was I just going to come out and say "Gaara I'm leaving forever to join and evil organization." That was just stupid and would make him probably tie me up.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I admitted feeling sheepish. Gaara sat beside me and rubbed his eyes.

"Just…tell me" I stared at him as he stared back.

"I can't." Gaara nodded and stood up.

"If you can't then we have nothing more to discuss. How do I get out of here?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"You can't just leave!" I almost screamed. We finally had some complete alone time and I really wanted to just talk to him. "Gaara please…stay." I was almost begging. Gaara stared at me deeply, and nodded sitting back down. "So…what now?" I asked trying not to think of naughty thoughts, but they were still coming. Gaara looked down in a thinking pose. I could tell he wasn't in the mood for anything either, which was kind of a bummer.

"Temari told me she was going to marry Shikamaru." Gaara murmured. Temari would marry Shikamaru at least when they get older, I hoped. "She told me that her love for him was the strongest thing she had ever felt before." Gaara barely looked at me. "I was thinking…" He paused not saying anymore.

"What were you thinking?" I asked trying to pry open this sand shelled man.

"That you didn't' truly love me." His words were like an ice shard to the heart. The way his voice was cold and uncaring.

"I do love you truly…but…" I didn't know what to say to make things better. I told him I loved him why couldn't that be enough.

"Then tell me what's up with you." Gaara stared directly at me, reading my every thought. If I wanted to keep him than I had to do it.

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" He nodded genuinely. "Gaara…I'm leaving the leaf village." My words sunk in quickly. For once in my life, Gaara actually looked completely shocked. His eyes were wide, and his bottom lip was trembling.

"You're leaving?" Maybe it didn't quite sink it.

"I have no place, the Akatsuki wants me. There like a family to me…" I trailed off seeing Gaara constantly shake his head.

"But…" he stared at me with deep and dark eyes. "If you do…you'll have to die." That was the worse thing I had ever heard. He straight up said somebody would kill me if I left.

"Gaara just try to understand. You know what's its like to be shunned from an entire village, you and Naruto share that. Well I too have been shunned, and I'm ready to be accepted. If Sasuke could leave and return successfully then…" I stopped myself. What was I thinking? Was I going to return to Konaha ever? That never crossed my mind, but I doubted it. I remained silent, as did Gaara.

"Fine…" That was a surprise. Gaara accepted my leaving? Obviously he wasn't going to say anymore, so I wanted to take my chance for this.

"Oh Gaara." I mumbled touching his leg softly. "I won't leave you forever." Gaara was shocked by my moves, but he didn't deny. He moved closer to me, and our lips touched. I pushed him back shoving my tongue down his throat. If I was going to leave soon, I was going to at least get one thing before I go, and that was Gaara's virginity.

Gaara moaned as my body rubbed up against him slightly. I continued to lick his mouth rubbing my hand up and down his inner thigh. Suddenly Gaara pushed me to the bottom and was on top. Both his hands ran up my thigh and continued up. His hands rubbed against my panties. He grabbed the waist band and pulled them down.

He unbuttoned his tuxedo pants and slipped them to his ankles. Obviously this wasn't going to be the most romantic with candles, a rose petal covered bed, but it was still good enough. He pulled his lips away for a second.

"Should we?" He asked genuinely concerned. Was I really going to deny this? Hell no!

"Yes." I hissed pulling his mouth against mine again. Gaara slipped down his boxers, his thick hard cock being exposed. I held my breath slightly as I felt him get near to my pussy.

"I'm going in." he muttered through kisses. I barely nodded, but enough for him to get that I wanted it. I felt his hard cock rub around my entrance, then like a flick of a switch it went in on one quick thrust. I almost screamed from it, but bit his tongue instead. He pulled his mouth away surprised.

"Sorry…" I mumbled gasping for air.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in surprise. I shook my head.

"No…just surprise." I admitted feeling my face go red. He sighed feeling relief. "Please continue." I told him arrogantly. He smiled slightly, kissing me again. I felt as his cock slid against the sides of my pussy and exit. I continued to kiss him trying to prepare for the next insert. He thrust into my again, but instead of shock I felt a rush of pleasure run up and through me. I couldn't help but push his head harder against mine, passionately adding to the kiss. As a sign of good work, Gaara continued to thrust in and out, making my body burn with pleasure and lust for more. Was this what I had been missing out on for so long? It was too good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alright so I'm going to move past the lemon and move on with the "plot" If that's what you want to call it. Heehee I personally don't know if it has a plot, but let's keep going! I want to thank Yuti for reading and reviewing and Dark too. So please review this too, and tell Meh what you think **

"Shino?" Kiba asked looking into the darkness. The bug tamer stepped out into the light. Kiba patted him on the shoulder. "We should ditch this party." Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino shook his head.

"I like…watching the girls dance." Shino said quietly stepping back into the darkness. Kiba stared into the pit of blackness disturbed by Shino.

"Um…well I'm going out." Kiba hopped on Akamaru's back, and off they went.

**Meanwhile**, upstairs Rasuka and Gaara were getting dressed. Gaara was putting on his normal clothes, not the tux Temari had given him. Rasuka was putting back on her dress.

"Rasuka…" Gaara whispered looking at Rasuka softly. Rasuka zipped up the back, and looked at him sweetly. "Are you really leaving?" Rasuka froze.

"Yes…" Gaara looked out the window, and over the sand village. He had to protect his village, and yet he couldn't even protect the one he loved. "Gaara… I have to." Gaara took in a deep breath.

"Promise me, that you will come back to me… once in a while." Rasuka gave him thumbs up.

"I promise." Gaara had to smile slightly.

**Meanwhile**, far far away in the depths of a hole Hidan waited, whispering to himself, realizing that maybe he wouldn't get saved.

"No of course Kakuzu will come find you." Hidan said to himself, laughing.

"Of course! Kakuzu would never forget about you, he loves you." Hidan said using a different voice.

"Kakuzu doesn't love you; he fucking gets annoyed with you." He said angrily.

"His annoyance proves he loves me!" Hidan screamed to himself.

"Dammit! I need to get the hell out of here!"

**Meanwhile**, Tobi and Kabuto were sitting at a table. Chatting about how world domination was as easy as snapping your fingers, unfortunately Kabuto was unable to snap his fingers.

"Just put this finger here, and snap." Tobi explained putting his middle finger and thumb together. Kabuto tried, failing miserably.

"I just can't do it…" he grumbled trying again and again.

"It's not that difficult, Kabuto." Tobi said sitting back in his chair.

"Lord Orochimaru could snap… his snaps were beautiful." Kabuto whispered looking wistfully at the ceiling. Tobi stared at him.

"Lord Orochimaru also died." Kabuto glared at Tobi, for saying such a thing about Lord Orochimaru.

"He was killed… that bastard Sasuke." Kabuto grew furious. His lord, his best friend, his lover, was killed by that boy with the flickering red eyes of hate.

"That Bastard also happens to be an Uchiha, like me." Tobi said crossing his arms. Kabuto looked at the masked nin across the table from him, and grinned.

"It's not like you ever cared for the boy." Tobi shrugged. It was true; he didn't care much for Sasuke.

"Kabuto just snap your fingers." Tobi said watching Kabuto try once again.

"I CAN'T!" He whined.

**Meanwhile**, Rasuka left Gaara alone in his room. They had left on good terms. Gaara was saddened by her leaving, but her promise to visit made it better. Rasuka was on her way to Lord Tobi, as he likes to go by.

"I hope Kabuto isn't there." I grumbled, jumping from tree to tree. Kabuto was creepily into Rasuka. He always showed up at the worse times. Once Rasuka got out of the shower, and Kabuto was there waiting to give her a message from Tobi. He also loved Orochimaru, which was one of Rasuka's past sensei's.

"Rasuka, wait." A voice called from behind me. I looked back, and stopped on a branch, just as Sasuke appeared beside me.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at me, his eyes a dark black.

"Tobi isn't who you think he is…" I gasped. Sasuke knew about Tobi, and he also knew I was there… but how?

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb. Sasuke looked off into the distance.

"Just be careful. I know what it's like… and it's a dark place to be." With that Sasuke vanished, leaving me shocked and confused. I shook it off, and continued my way. Tobi should be waiting for me, and hopefully Kabuto will be off doing something. Ever since the war ended, Tobi and Kabuto have been planning something else. They had no army now, but they had ways. There first way, me.

"Tobi!" I cheered seeing the masked nin waiting for me, just as I thought. Tobi opened his arms, just as I fell into them. "I missed you." I mumbled against his chest.

"Awe, Rasuka my dear." The creepy voice of Kabuto said. I looked behind me to see Kabuto standing there, his snake tail staring at me.

"Kabuto…" I said softly glaring at him. He merely smiled.

"Rasuka, come we must talk." Tobi said in his dark mysterious voice. I followed him closely, Kabuto following me like a creeper. "We have much to talk about."

**Meanwhile**, Killer Bee was talking with Tsunade about some disturbing news.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Tsunade asked, putting her hands on her desk. Killer Bee nodded.

"They said they were planning to assassinate Naruto." Killer Bee said, rather solemnly. Tsunade drooped her head, and her fists clenched.

"I know what must be done."

**Alright so not sure what was going on. A lot of Meanwhile, but I like jumping around. So the next chapter will be talking about Assassinating Naruto and guess who the assassin is? Yes you're right… Kimimaro of course! Haha not really XD **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Alright so I'm not completely sure if this chapter is going to go the way that I plan… so let's cross our fingers and see what happens. Last chapter was a little… crack like and I apologize… ha-ha not really. Let's see if I can keep this chapter serious, and to the plot! Review please! Always gotta add that part.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean assassinate Naruto?" I asked in a panic. Tobi chuckled patting my head. Kabuto stood next to Tobi, his tail looking around the place.<p>

"Rasuka, I need to know your loyal to me." Tobi explained leaning on his hand. "To prove to me that you are loyal and to prove that you no longer care for that leaf village, you must do this." A deep wrenching feeling clawed at me. I couldn't possibly kill Naruto without having some emotional baggage, and what about Gaara? If he found out I killed Naruto he would never forgive me.

"Can't you get Kabuto to kill him instead?" I pleaded, trying to maintain a steady look in my eyes. Kabuto looked at me, his eyes glimmering behind his glasses.

"Do you think Kabuto is good enough to kill Naruto without disrupting the entire village?" Tobi was asking an honest question, but it was true. There was no way Kabuto could sneak in, kill Naruto, and sneak out.

"He's right." Kabuto said, slithering into the shadows. He was even creepier than Orochimaru sometimes.

"Rasuka, please just do this one thing for me." Tobi said, holding my hand in both of his. It almost felt like he was proposing to me.

"Oh fine… I'll attempt to, but if I fail you can't punish me."

**Meanwhile **in the hidden leaf village, Naruto was looking around for Sakura, and Sasuke. They wanted to meet up today, to talk about their new mission. Naruto looked left, then right, and saw nobody in sight.

"Whatcha doin'?" Konohamaru asked, appearing from behind the wall. Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Naruto said, putting his arms behind his head. "Have you seen Sakura or Sasuke around?" Konohamaru looked around quickly, and gestured for Naruto to come closer. Naruto leaned in.

"I saw them making out at Ichiraku." Naruto sweat dropped. Konohamaru grinned at his older orange haired nin.

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto wandered off, hoping that Konohamaru was joking. Naruto noticed Shino and Kiba talking over by one of the stands.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba yelled, waving his arms at Naruto. Naruto made his way over to them, still searching for Sakura and Sasuke. "Look at what Shino found…" Kiba said with an evil grin. Naruto looked down at what Shino was holding.

"SHINO!" Naruto yelled seeing the naked lady on the cover. "Where did you find something like that?" Naruto backed up, not wanting to see anymore.

"My kitchen." Shino replied softly. Why was a nude magazine in Shino's kitchen?

"Naruto come over here and look at this girl, she has huge-…"

"KIBA!" Ino yelled storming toward the boys. "Hinata says you guys found a bad magazine." Ino grabbed the magazine from Shino forcefully. "Just wait until Kurenai finds out." Ino threatened.

"No, please don't tell on us!" Kiba wailed. Shino stood there silently not making a sound. Seeing an opening, Naruto made his escape. He didn't want to deal with this, he needed to find Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto stopped, seeing Hinata walk toward him, or almost run. He opened his arms for a hug, and Hinata didn't disappoint. They hugged tightly for a few seconds before breaking away. "Sakura and Sasuke are looking for you." She said looking up at him. Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you, I have been looking for them too." Naruto said with a wide grin. Hinata started to blush, and looked the way she came.

"There down that way…" She said quietly. Naruto let go of her, and started to run.

"Thanks Hinata, I love you!" He screamed running to where he was hoping to find Sakura and Sasuke.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered before heading off.

"There you are, Naruto!" Sakura said, in her usual loud and annoying voice. Naruto was panting by the time he found them. Sadly, Konohamaru was right. Naruto found them at Ichiraku, which meant they were probably making out.

"At least I can eat." Naruto said taking a seat. "The usual." Naruto said, his appetite growing. Sakura growled, jamming her fist into Naruto's skull.

"Were not here to eat, were here to talk about our new mission." Sakura growled. Naruto grinned getting his bowl of ramen.

"You can't concentrate on an empty stomach." Naruto dug right into his bowl. Sakura sighed, slapping her forehead. Sasuke watched Naruto in disgust.

"Oh Naruto, have you seen Rasuka lately?" Sakura asked, remembering her missing sister. Naruto looked up from his food, and shook his head.

**Meanwhile, **I raced through the trees. Everything blurred as I ran by. I couldn't believe I was really going to go assassinate Naruto, but this was my choice. Tobi, my master, was the only person I needed to please anymore…

Footsteps appeared to the right of me. I dived down from the treetops, hoping to lose whoever it was. I didn't want to kill any more people than necessary.

"Hello, Rasuka." I looked up to see Sai, running above me. Shoot, I was going to have to either lose him… or take him out.

"Oh, Sai…" I had to think quickly. "Look what's that?" I said pointing off into the distance. Sai looked over to see nothing, and I look my chance. I vanished running off into the trees, using a shroud jutsu I picked up a few years ago.

"Where did she go? Oh well." Sai ran off, luckily away from me. Good so I didn't have to kill Sai today. My pace increased, trying to hurry toward the village. Sneaking in would be easy, not getting out alive is another story. Sure I could easily walk in walk out, but I didn't want anybody to see me there. I stopped, hiding in the trees looking at the gate to the village. _Here I go._

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there you have it folks. So maybe the Naruto part was… slightly cracky but the rest was pretty on point… So Next Chapter might be the ending for this tale, but if you like the idea then tell me and maybe I'll continue or write something else. Thank you all :D <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**So I'm ending this one once and for all. This chapter might surprise you… eh we had a good run my sweet little Rasuka, but it's time to move on to bigger and better things. Review anyways… This is gonna be complete crack just so ya know.**

* * *

><p>I quickly jumped over the gate, and entered the village. It was past midnight, so everybody should be asleep, other than the night watchers. Sneak into Naruto's house, sneak out. That was my plan. Sweet simple and to the point. I had to make the kill clean so that nobody would suspect what happened.<p>

Naruto's house was in sight. The village was silent, but my heart pounded in my head. Could I really do all of this, for Tobi? Was Tobi really worth all my troubles? Life would be so much simpler if I remained a normal Kunoichi… but not this was the life I chose to live.

The house was silent, when I snuck in. Naruto should be upstairs, asleep. If I was right, I should be able to sneak in, slit his throat, and sneak out in one easy move. I crept upstairs into Naruto's room, making sure I make no sound what so ever. Naruto was asleep soundly in his bed. I gulped, sneaking up closer. The lump under the cover moved slightly. I stopped waiting for it to stop moving. I slowly reached for the blanket, to at least pull it down far enough to see his throat. I moved it down slowly exposing the orange hair. And lower, and lower. I gasped, trying to keep it silent. Hinata was lying beside him, obviously naked. Naruto was also naked. I kept my mouth shut. There was no way I could cut his throat, and Hinata not notice. I turned around slowly, and started to leave.

"Rasuka-chan?" Hinata asked in a whisper. I gulped turning around. She looked at me confused.

"Hinata… I was just…" I had to lie quickly. "You see I really like Naruto so I came in here to stare at him." I lied, realizing that bad my lie was. Hinata smiled.

"Oh… I know the feeling…well…you should go." Hinata said quietly. I nodded, rushing out of the house as fast as I could. I sighed, walking down the road.

"I can't believe how badly I failed…" I grumbled kicking at the ground. I looked up to see Kotetsu and Izumo sneaking around. Curiously, I followed them. They snuck behind a small building, and I snuck after them. I hid behind the wall, and looked. Kotetsu grabbed Izumo's head, and pulled his lips against his own. I flew backwards, blood pouring from my nose.

"Rasuka?" Kotetsu asked, seeing me lying limply on the ground, blood still pouring from my nose. "What are you doing sneaking around?" I looked up at them.

"Nothing…" I replied getting up, wiping the blood away. Izumo looked around, then back at me.

"Don't tell anybody." Izumo grabbed Kotetsu's hand and returned to their hiding place. I left quickly, not wanting to see that again. That was just uncomfortable.

"Rasuka…" A creepy voice whispered. I looked to my left, to see the glint of glasses in the darkness. The sound of buzzing bugs flew around me. "Come into my dark corner." Shino whispered.

"No way, you creep." I said bluntly.

"But I have a present for you." Shino added. I sighed stepping into the darkness regretting it. Shino held out his hand, a small box placed in it. I took it, and opened it. "It's my ring finger." I screamed seeing the bloody cut off finger in the box. "I want to marry you." Shino said reaching out his bleeding fingerless hand. I screamed again, bolting away from him.

I stopped running once I was a few good miles away from him, hopefully. I needed to get out of here quickly, and return to Tobi. I turned around to see the blank face of Sai staring at me.

"Oh Sai you scared me." I mumbled. Sai was silent, his expression the same. "Hello, Sai?" I moved my hand back and forth in front of his face. "Knock it off." I said pushing him lightly on the shoulder. He fell over, exposing the short sword through his back. I gasped stumbling back.

"I had to do it…" A voice said from behind me. I flipped around to see the blonde hair of Ino. She looked at me. "He wanted to break up… I couldn't let him." Ino's eye twitched, blood dripping from her mouth. "I bit off his di-." I ran away before hearing the rest of it. I could only imagine what she had bitten off. What the hell was going on with this village?

My face smashed into a strong body. I stumbled back and looked up. Long spiky white hair stared down at me. Jiraiya turned around. I held in my gasp, seeing Tsunade holding onto him obviously drunk.

"Rasuka!" Jiraiya said also drunk. Tsunade grinned, her shirt flopping open. Her large breasts fell out. Jiraiya exclaimed in joy, grabbing them and squeezing them joyously. "Oh Tsunade!" He cheered. I felt blood drip down my nose again. I turned the other way, and sprinted. Tsunade will regret this in the morning. Everything looked so different to me at this moment. I was lost, for the first time in my life.

"Rasuka?" A soft voice asked quietly. I flipped around to see Kiba and Akamaru. "Are you alright? You look…sick." He said tilting his head. I did feel sick.

"Oh Kiba!" I fell into his arms, feeling my head spin. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes looked different.

"I'm sorry Rasuka." A different voice said. Everything around me changed. I stared up at Killer Bee. My body tensed, as something slid deep into my chest. I looked down slightly to see a kunai lodged in my chest cavity. "We had to do this… we had to stop you from killing Naruto." Killer Bee whispered, gently setting me on the ground. I looked up at the night sky, and my body turned into butterflies. I was not going to die that easily!

* * *

><p><strong>So that does kind of set it up for more, but there isn't anymore. Well that was crack filled, and it is finally over! Haha good bye all you readers, especially you Yuti-Chan!<strong>


End file.
